Generally, acoustic transducers convert received electrical signals to acoustic signals when operating in a transmit mode, and/or convert received acoustic signals to electrical signals when operating in a receive mode. The functional relationship between the electrical and acoustic signals of an acoustic transducer depends, in part, on the acoustic transducer's operating parameters, such as natural or resonant frequency, acoustic receive sensitivity, acoustic transmit output power and the like.
Acoustic transducers are manufactured pursuant to specifications that provide specific criteria for the various operating parameters. Applications relying on acoustic transducers, such as piezoelectric ultrasonic transducers and electro-mechanical system (MEMS) transducers, for example, typically require precise conformance with these criteria. Depending on variations in the fabrication process and stringency of the specifications, usable yield of acoustic transducers may be relatively small since the operating parameters are not adjustable in the finished product. Additionally, during normal use and even storage of acoustic transducers, the operating parameters may shift, for example, due to aging, temperature and humidity variations, and applied signals, resulting in unacceptable divergence from the criteria provided by the specifications.